


Netflix And Chill?

by quinn_rossi



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Mickey's going through dick withdrawal he just really needs some D thanks, Netflix and Chill, Sexual Content, Smut, They fucking love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn_rossi/pseuds/quinn_rossi
Summary: Ian (20:03): Netflix and chill?Mickey (20:05): the fuck is that? Ive heard that b4Ian (20:06): It’s where you watch Netflix, and chill. It’s in the name, babe, really. Be home in twenty x---Mickey’s not too certain on the meaning of Netflix and chill. When Ian cuddles up with him on the couch and plays the movie, he gets the Netflix part. It’s about halfway into the movie when Mickey becomes aware what that phrase really means.





	Netflix And Chill?

Mickey was lounging on the sofa, beer bottle in hand, and waiting like a lonely little housewife for his husband to come home from his ten hour shift, that finished two fucking minutes ago. Granted, it was a twenty minute drive home. Maybe Mickey was being a little _too_ impatient. He’d ordered the takeout twenty minutes ago so that it’d arrive not long after Ian got home and they could eat together. 

Fuck did Mickey hate these long shifts and night shifts. It meant no sex. No sex the day before. No sex on the day. No sex the day after. A handjob or a blowjob if he’s lucky, but more than that? No, Ian’s tired. Mickey had already had no sex for four days when Ian made the oh so brilliant decision to switch some shifts with his friend for a couple of weeks. Now Mickey had had no cock up his ass for twelve days. Dick withdrawal was hard - and not the good kind of hard.

He tried to be sympathetic. When his husband came home, he’d massage his shoulders, cook him his dinner, and cuddle with him as he fell asleep. But now Mickey was irritable and wanted nothing more than some good sex with his sexy husband and his sexy cock.

_Ian (20:03): Netflix and chill?_

Mickey rolled his eyes. Great. Another day of no sex and just chilling. He loved his husband, really, he loved that stupid redhead with all his fucking heart, but dammit the man was so oblivious to Mickey’s _needs_.

Mickey was about to reply agreeing to his plans when he reread the message. Netflix and chill. He’d heard that before. Was it euphemism for sex or something? Mickey almost laughed at the idea, his sex deprived mind was making him crazy, but maybe he was right.

_Mickey (20:05): the fuck is that? Ive heard that b4_

_Ian (20:06): It’s where you watch Netflix, and chill. It’s in the name, babe, really. Be home in twenty x_

Yep, Mickey was going crazy. Of course his man just wanted a chilled night in, he deserved it, he worked hard.

_Mickey (20:07): netflix and chill it is then. ive ordered food. I love u. drive safe x_

_Ian (20:07): I love you toooooooooooooooooooooo_

What a fucking dork. Mickey fucking loved him.

He finished his beer and dumped the can in the recycling bin before heading up to the bathroom. Even if they were just going to chill, he at least wanted to look a little more presentable and make sure Ian couldn’t tell he’d spent the entire day in his underwear on the sofa, satisfying his sweet tooth and his love for British period dramas.

He put on some clean underwear, sweatpants, one of Ian’s v-neck tees that was just a little too big on him, and brushed his teeth so his mouth didn’t taste like beer for when he gave his husband a well deserved ‘welcome home, you’ve worked so hard, I’m proud of you’ kiss when he came through the front door.

Speaking of his redheaded man, the door opened.

“Mick?” Ian called out as Mickey appeared at the top of the stairs.

Mickey bounded down the stairs and into his husband’s arms, kissing him passionately. Mickey stood a little on his toes and wrapped his arms around Ian’s neck. Ian’s arms went to Mickey’s waist and held their bodies together.

When they pulled apart, Mickey felt all warm and suddenly shy and murmured, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Ian said back, face pink with blush.

The doorbell interrupted their cute moment and Mickey sighed, opening the door and accepting their food.

“What did you get me?” Ian asked as Mickey dumped the bag in the kitchen to take their food out.

“Noodles with the green things and the sauce you like,” Mickey shrugged, getting the box of noodles out.

“Noodles and green things, my favourite. You know me so well,” Ian hugged him from behind and kissed his neck.

Mickey hummed and leaned back into the touch. He half hoped Ian noticed that he was getting hard of just this small touch because Mickey was only human and this human in particular needs to get laid. He also kind of hoped he didn’t notice because he didn’t want to make Ian feel bad for being too tired for anything.

Mickey split their food into bowls and got a couple of forks out because who the fuck has the patience to use those little wooden chopsticks. Ian stayed attached to his back with his hands on Mickey’s hips the entire time. It made it a little awkward to walk back to the sofa, but nonetheless, they made it.

“What do you wanna watch?” Ian asked, and grabbed the remote to open the Netflix app.

“Whatever you wanna you watch,” Mickey shrugged and rest his head on Ian’s shoulder.

Ian kissed his forehead, “You’re too sweet.”

Mickey watched Ian flick through the movies for a couple of minutes before pressing play on Deadpool.

“ _Ian_ ,” Mickey groaned. “We’ve watched this twice this week!”

“You said whatever I want,” Ian shrugged as the movie started.

Mickey huffed, “Aren’t you bored of it?”

“It’s Netflix and chill, doesn’t really matter what movie is playing.”

“Stop fuckin’ calling it Netflix and chill. I swear I’ve heard that before.”

“Why? It’s just watching Netflix and chilling with my beautiful husband.”

“Fine, we can watch Deadpool - _again_ ,” Mickey gave in.

After the first twenty minutes, they placed their empty bowls on the coffee table, and got a little comfier. Ian’s hand was on Mickey’s leg, his thumb rubbing small circles on his inner thigh. Then Ian was kissing his neck and making breathy little moans in his ear and Mickey was trying so hard not to make it so obvious he was getting hard just from this.

Ian was straight up fucking teasing him, and it pissed Mickey off because it wasn’t going anywhere. Ian was very clear this was simply just _chilling_ , and he didn’t want to make Ian have sex if he was tired or anything. So after another twenty minutes, Mickey stood up from the sofa and sighed.

“I’m going for a shower, I’ll be down again soon to continue _chilling_ ,” Mickey tried not to sound too pissed off or anything.

Ian looked a little sad and frowned, “You OK, babe?”

“Yeah, yeah. My hair feels kinda gross, wanna wash it.”

“Mhm, hurry back,” Ian yawned and kicked his feet on the space of the couch where Mickey was sat.

Mickey frowned a little at the yawn, he had a sneaky suspicion that he’d come back to Ian asleep on the couch - again. He nodded and headed off to the bathroom for a shower.

The shower was hot and steaming up all the glass and mirrors in the bathroom. Mickey was near panting under the stream as one hand pumped his fist around his cock fervently, and the other hand had a couple of fingers up his ass. He wanted to release all his tension and frustration, otherwise he’d probably be in pain for the rest of the night, and he had to do it quick or Ian would suspect something.

After a couple of minutes, he sighed angirly and gave up. It wasn’t fucking enough. Dick withdrawal was hindering his ability for a good jerking off. Fuck his husband and his stupidly amazing cock, nothing fucking compares.

“Fuck!” Mickey groaned and switched the water off.

He got dressed again and went back downstairs, more frustrated and more pissed off than before.

“You alright?” Ian questioned Mickey as he grumpily walked into the room.

“Yep,” Mickey bluntly replied, picking up Ian’s legs, sitting down, and placing his legs back on his lap.

Ian raised his brow but didn’t press any further when Mickey glared at him and back at the TV. Mickey started to let his frustrations out on Ian’s feet, massaging them angrily and making Ian hiss until eventually Ian kicked his knee and swung his legs of the couch to sit up by Mickey.

“What’s up?” Ian leaned close to him and held his cheek to make him look at him.

“Nothing,” Mickey pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Ian rolled his eyes and kissed him. It was only supposed to be a small, chaste kiss, but Mickey needed more. He threw a leg over Ian and straddled his lap, deepening their kiss with his tongue.

Mickey ground his ass down on Ian’s crotch as they kissed some more. He smirked to himself as he heard Ian moan and his large, freckled hands held tightly onto Mick’s hips.

Ian pulled away eventually and Mickey went back to pouting.

“Look,” Mickey started. “I know you just wanted to watch Netflix and chill together, but I’m horny as all fuck and I’ve had no fuckin’ action for twelve fuckin’ days! So, either you quit fuckin’ teasing me, or you get on me, yeah?”

Ian gave Mickey a small smirk and reached behind a cushion and then waved the bottle of lube in his hands. _That sneaky fucker_.

Mickey was way too horny to bother questioning if Ian had prepared this. He hungrily smashed their mouths back together. They pulled away for a short moment to shred their t-shirts off their bodies and then they were kissing again, this time with more skin to touch.

One of Ian’s hands slipped under Mickey’s sweatpants and gripped his ass tightly, making him groan into the kiss. His other hand was on his chest, thumbing a nipple.

“Stop, _stop_ ,” Mickey whined. Well, if you go so long without some good touching or quality D, there’s only so much you can take before it’s _too_ much and your coming without even getting to the main event.

Ian stopped and, when Mickey got off the couch to pull off his pants, he did the same and soon they were naked and kissing again. Ian was about to squeeze lube onto his fingers, but Mickey stopped him.

“Been a while, I don’t wanna hurt you, babe,” Ian reasoned.

“No, I-,” Mickey felt his face go hot, slightly embarrassed. “I did it in the shower…”

Ian smirked and felt his already hard cock throb at the thought of Mickey opening himself up in a hot, steamy shower. “Fuck.”

“Yeah, now fuck me,” Mickey chuckled a little and shuffled so that Ian could rub lube onto his dick.

Mickey gave Ian a quick peck before letting his head fall onto his shoulder as he sat down on his cock. He hadn’t really done the greatest job of opening himself up in the shower, it was an awkward position, but he’d done it enough to make this feel fucking amazing. Every inch was hot and hard and stretched him out _so good_.

“ _Fuck me, Ian_ ,” Mickey groaned and bit down on Ian’s shoulder once he bottomed out.

Mickey did most of the work of lifting his ass up and back down to fill himself up, but Ian’s hips thrust up at the right times and angles, making Mickey chant his fucking name and bit his shoulder a little harder.

Mickey couldn’t believe he’d gone twelve fucking days without this.

“Kiss me,” Mickey heard Ian near fucking whimper in his ear, and he complied, kissing him with an open mouth swallowing each other’s moans.

“Oh, fuck, I missed you, Mickey,” Ian muttered.

“Mhm, mhm,” Mickey murmured and tightened his ass around Ian’s cock to let him know he was fucking close.

Ian knew his husband well, and wrapped a hand around his leaking cock, pressed between their stomachs, and stroked it quickly. When Ian’s thumb grazed the slit for the second time, Mickey was fucking gone.

“Hmph, _Ian_ ,” he moaned loudly and came thick and hot on their chests.

Mickey was still bouncing on Ian’s cock as he came, and it was only a few seconds later than Ian was filling his husband up with his own release.

They were breathless and in a post-sex blissful haze when they kissed again.

“Fuck,” Mickey chuckled as he started to focus on the real world again and realised that stupid fucking movie was still playing. “We should Netflix and chill more often, ay?”

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ay, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
